


Hunt or No Hunt

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Public Nudity, Tattooed Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: It's the life. Saving people, hunting things...





	Hunt or No Hunt

Dean knows what he’s doing. He knows they’re alone – no one else in the campsite for at least half a mile in any direction, all other campers scared away by the chupacabra they’re hunting. He knows Cas is watching – he heard the angel’s stunned gasp when Dean had dropped trou and stepped stark naked into the outdoor shower in front of him. He knows that Cas is going a little crazy right now – shuffling his feet, clenching his fists, trying desperately to quell the urge to _touch_. And he knows that the angel’s gonna break, that they’re _finally_ gonna do this, that their years of wanting-and-not-having, longing-and-not-acting, pining-and-not-touching are about to come to a definitive end. Dean gives him another 5 seconds. Four… Three… Two…

* * *

They haven’t caught wind of a possible hunt in over three weeks. Sam is starting to go a little stir-crazy, stuck in the Bunker with nothing to research, nothing to figure out. Dean, on the other hand, is extremely happy for the break. Him and his angel, they’ve been doing some heavy research on each other. There have been some _amazing_ breakthroughs.

* * *

“I dunno, Cas, what do you think?”

“It looks like a simple haunting to me. One ghost, salt and burn, back in a day.“

“Mmm… Yeah. So you think we can just send Sam and Eileen and then you an’ me can stay in bed the rest of the weekend?”

“Definitely.”

* * *

It was a long, rough, _disgusting_ hunt. They’re both covered in… some sort of… _goo_ that came out of the thing they ended up killing. They’re probably gonna have to burn these clothes. So, in Dean’s mind, that means it’s totally okay if he rips Cas’ shirt right off his fucking body, right? Cuz he _really_ wants to do that right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures are from [Boys Boys Boys](http://sorrygirlsisuckcock.tumblr.com/post/149847354317), [In Guys We Thrust](http://inguyswethrust.tumblr.com/post/143136942156), [Love Has No Gender](http://cutegayscouple.tumblr.com/post/156418315638), and [All Things Gay and Cute](https://allthingsgayandcute.tumblr.com/post/155359806928).


End file.
